1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door stops, and in particular to a door stop with a extended flange deflectably mounted to engage a door to be stopped.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of door stops have been described in the art, each with some advantage in terms of manufacturing or footprint or portability or ease of use without requiring a user to bend down and manually move a device in place every time a door is opened. For example, spring action door stops described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,424 to A. Sasgen (hereinafter Sasgen) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,719 to T. Hum (hereinafter Hum) work by applying pressure on the underside of a door when the door is positioned over the device. While suitable for many purposes, these doorstops suffer various deficiencies. For example, Sasgen involves rather precise knowledge of the distance between the bottom of the door and the floor, and different devices are suggested for different distances. In Hum, a high friction material is required on both an upper surface to engage the underside of a door and on a lower surface to prevent slippage on the floor. Since doors and floor materials can differ widely, from metal to wood to carpet to plastic, for example, different high friction material combinations are needed to engage both boor and floor. Furthermore, in Hum a user must depress the doorstop, such as with the user's foot, to position the door over the doorstop. Such maneuvers are sometimes difficult and awkward.